User blog:LogzLogan1278/BB Blog 4
This Season Will Begin Immediately After Big Brother Blog 3. The names of the selected houseguests would be revealed at the premiere. One person from each group would be eliminated before the show starts. |image = |version = United States |host = LogzLogan1278 789QA |season = 4 |prizemoney = $500,000 |numberofhouseguests = 16 |numberofdays = |winner = |runnersup = |casting = The Wiki |seasonrun = October 11, 2019 - TBD |previousseason = Big Brother Blog 3 |nextseason = TBA }} Background This is the fourth of many seasons, that I let the majority of the wiki choose everything that happens. You choose HOH, Have Nots, Nominees, POV Holder, If Veto Is Used, Post Veto Nominees. I have an app that will choose who everyone votes for, determining who is evicted. Meaning you don’t choose who is evicted. Votes will be randomized but as realistic as possible. Houseguests Potential Houseguests Pre-Season Week 1 } !colspan=2|Name !Result |- | | Nick Maccarone ! | | Merron Haile ! }} |} Week 2 } !colspan=2|Name !Result |- | | Jase Wirey ! | | Sophie Reade ! }} |} Week 3 } !colspan=2|Name !Result |- | | Anabel Pantoja ! | | Brett Robinson ! |} Twists *'Three Finalists': Once again, there would be three finalists this season. *'Wildcard Houseguest': After the first three evictions of the season, one of two potential houseguests would enter the game. *'Gender Imbalance': During the first week, all of the male houseguests would be immune from eviction due to there being more females than males. *'The House Of Twists:' From Weeks 2-6 there will be a new twist every week. **'Diamond Power of Veto:' The Veto winner has the power to remove one of the nominees from the chopping block and also name the replacement nominee. **'The Gold Digger': Everyone but the HOH is eligible to be The Gold Digger. The Gold Digger will anonymously make one of the nominees, and the HOH will make the other. If the Gold Digger Nominee is vetoed then the Gold Digger will anonymously make the replacement. This is like America's Prankster. **'Co-HOH:' During Week 4 two HoHs will be named, giving each HOH the power to name one of the two nominees for the week. **'Fake Nominees:' There will be fake nominations in Week 5. Before the veto players are chosen, an announcement will be made that the "Fake Nominees" will be immune for the week and the Head of Household will have to make two new nominees. **'The Spy:' For 1 week, a spy will be put in the game. Everyone but the HOH is eligible to be the spy. The spy will be in Solitary Confinement, cancelling their chance in socializing, being nominated, winning the veto, and it will cancel their vote. However, they will get to see everything that goes on in the house including the nomination ceremony, veto competition, veto meeting, and some conversations. They will be let out after the live eviction. Voting History } | Agnieszka | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Hugo | | Priya | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Jase | colspan="2"|''Not in House'' | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Kara | Wiktoria | Priya | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mikkayla | Wiktoria | Agnieszka | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Mitch | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Nick | Not in House | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Priya | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Surbhi | Vetoed Agnieszka | Agnieszka | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Tom | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! Wang | | Agnieszka | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! | | | |11}} |- ! | | |12}} |} Have/Have Not History Game History Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Round 1 Round 2 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Finale Jury Vote Category:Blog posts